Kodai Hitogoroshi
Character Information Name: Kodai Hitogoroshi Height: 5'10 Age: 14 Hair: Punk styled, light blue with the ends dyed a sweet navy blue Eyes: He has a cartoonish heterochromia themed with insanity. One eye is black, representing the tiny pupils a cartoon character has when they're insane and the other is light blue and the pupil has shrinked a bit, letting color fill up most of the eye. Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Birthday: January 4th District Reigon: Hawaii Alliance: Anti-Hero Tribute App Name: Kodai Hitogoroshi Age: 17 Gender: Male District: 4/7/2 Weapon: Dagger, Teeth, Poison, Strangling Appearance : 5'9, white hair about neck length that is black/gray eat the ends. Hair is spiked in a punk-like style and he has spiked teeth from him manipulating his tooth growth to look and work like a crocodile's. His eyes look a bit deranged as well. Personality: Kodai is immature in a way, comparable to the lyrics of a "System Of A Down" song. In fact, that's his favorite band. He often breaks out in song, singing very subliminal but entertaining war songs in his amusing voice (again, similar to System Of A Down's lead singer). Kodai has an odd pineapple addiction, and he can also be protective of his allies almost like a guard dog. He is also childish at times, warming up to some tributes so much he might fall asleep hugging them from trust. You can love him or hate him, but you can't underestimate his bloodthirst and capricious side either. Just one wrong move, and he'll be staring right into your eyes before your heart stops. Backstory: ''A true psycho, Kodai lost it once his name was called. He had a major tantrum at the reaping in which he bent the base of the iron watchtowers that the peacekeepers stood on. Before this he wasn't all that sane anyway, wearing a mold for teeth every day since he was 7 to adapt sharper and longer teeth. He knows about poisonous plants and animals and he also knows how to treat the infections with just about anything. He is probably the fastest 'male tribute''' in the games and knows where to hit due to him having experience in hunting, killing fish and other animals. He's insane, bloodthirsty insane. Yet he can still keep enough sanity to make some darn good attack plans. He talks a bit too much, and breaks out laughing sometimes. A real psycho, he revolves his spoken words around killing and such. The occasional war song is made up by him now and then His youth revolved around hunting and mischief on the peacekeepers, often stealing items from their camps and sabotaging their weapons. His parents were very formal people, contradictory to Kodai's type of life. Many people believe that Kodai is mentally disabled, others think it's an ancestor's genes catching up to him. His life as a hunter involved using his teeth to catch the fish like a bear and he would then break the fish's spine by using his bare hands. He later on tried moving on to big game hunting when he gained a temporary vacation pass to the wild, where he learned pressure points on animals like deer, bears, elk and wolves. A curious little detail about Kodai is that he can predict some things. When he went to his first reapings he was being very vulgar about the tributes who were reaped. He had cussed them out and told them that they had no chance, they'd die at the bloodbath and he would say how. Sure enough when the games began the two tributes from 4 died the way he had said so. He laughed as the peacekeepers guarding the house stared at him, and he did it again two reapings later. He said that the 4 male wold make it to the final two, but die from breathing in a toxic gas he released from a tank. This guess was right once more and since then he had never made another guess on the future. Maybe he'll be lucky in the games this time, but maybe the fact that he panicked at the reaping came to show that he foresaw a horrible fate.. Kodai was often bullied, but this created an aggressiveness inside him. He would later find te source of his conflicts and corner them. He would later jab them in their pressure points until they were sore and on the ground in pain, where he would then begin kicking them until they were unconscious. He would always find a good spot at the best moment, and he would never go as as far as killing them. He wants his victims to live so they can fear him, so he can have power over them. But now that he's in the games, he wants to make sure that he has power over the tributes once they're dead. Strengths: He is fast, bloody fast. He knows all the weak spots on the human body and on other animals, and has his teeth as a weapon in case the cornucopia isn't an option. The mind of a killer gives him the advantage in plotting attacks, and he can also cure poison from animals and plants. Weakness: He can't stay quiet and might blow his own cover, he isn't very good at dodging ranged weapons either. His insanity puts himself in danger as well. Group Training Strategy: Kodai will show his worth and gain a high status in the alliance to avoid being bossed around. He'll be kind to his allies however and do his very best until he can't do it anymore, which opens up more skill in his abilities Individual Training Strategy: Kodai will try to be as focused as he can as he grabs a dagger and impales several dummies right in the hearts, thyroid and/or temple. Once he finishes, he will jump onto the next dummies, strangling one's neck until it's been reduced to a pile of mush and tearing at the other one with his teeth. He'll then make a poisonous splash liquid to throw on a dummy and decay it's skin if there is time. Interview Angle: Be friendly, funny and aggressive. District 4 is known for it's quirky, strong and successful tributes and if he manages to prove this to the Capitol there will be an inevitable success waiting for him in the future. However, he won't hesitate to talk about pineapples BB Strategy: He'll try to scare some people away by showing his teeth or flashing a weapon, making sure not to get too close to anyone. He'll then meet with his alliance, hiding in the group as they escape and finding shelter for them later on once the coast is clear. Games Strategy: In a way he would put it: "Kill, make friends, hide, eat, sleep and repeat the next day." He will try to avoid the tributes but if confronted by them in a hostile situation, he will fight them. If not however, he will strike when the tributes are weak. He might also butt in on other fights or fights that have ended, killing the victor. However, when working with the alliance, he'll be the mascot of sorts and make sure every member is healthy enough to fight. If anyone isn't in the right conditions to do so, he'll stay at camp and protect them at all costs. But, this doesn't mean he's a pushover. He's doing this to gain trust and to be able to escape the alliance once it splits up without trouble and a head start from their hesitation. Feast Strategy: Just hide somewhere until everyone grabs whats theirs, and if somebody takes his that makes it even better since he can just follow them away from the feast and kill him. Two for one, hehe... Final Battle Strategy: Kodai will wait for the right moment to strike, it being an overhead attack or sneaking up. If Kodai must, he will definitely break a lot of rules just to win and make sure the capitol doesn't touch him and to make sure he can come home to his happy, unharmed and ironically peaceful life. Fears: Kodai fears anything and anyone stronger than him, driving himself to push himself to stupid limits in order to overcome them. He also hates maggots and other small, wriggling creatures. Token: A necklace decorated with pineapple leaves Alliance: Anti-Careers or an open alliance Interview Angle: Talk about your dreams of being able to let out ALL your anger by killing some sad fuckers, grin and show off your teeth as well. Fuel the bloodlust that the audience wants from the games. Mentor Advice: Kill or be killed, but then again I suppose you already know that Kodai. If you die, make it a fun death. (His mentor lost it after the games. Just saying) Games Won *569822's 1st Annual Hunger Games Trivia *Due to a rather random reference and question in Hybrid Shadow's 675th games, Kodai officially has a pineapple addiction. *He is my most popular and loved tribute, next to Frade Spectrus *Kodai has had many names, and was actually taken from Yuki's original personality. Some names he was meant to have was: Hype, Screech, Clap, and Fang *He was meant to be an accompanying tribute for Gamzee Makara *His creator is helplessly gay for him. *Kodai is a big fan of "System Of A Down". The way he sounds could be compared to the lead singer's voice. Category:District 4 Category:District 7 Category:District 2 Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Mistfire333's Tributes